Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook
by AlstroemeriaSBT8
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika para Vocaloid member dapat update status seperti manusia - manusia biasa? apa kerusuhan yang akan terjadi? Al - Chan adalah author baru. mohon maklum jika ada kesalahan '3') #Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Pesta Sakitnya Gakupo

Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook~

Author : Minna~ Alstroemeria desu, aku Author baru di fandom Voca! kalian bisa panggil Al – Chan atau Author. Salam kenal ^^

Voca Chara : Semoga author ini gak sarap..

Author : Heh? -_-

.

.

.

Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook

Vocaloid (c) Cyptorn Future Media

Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook (c) AlstroemeriaSBT8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hatsune Negi**

Ahh,,, bahan makanan di kulkas habis! Gimana dong!

54223678 menyukai . 18 Commentar . Via Bakiak Gakupo

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Ke rumah aku aja, Miku – Chan :3

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Len! Makanan di rumah kita juga habis tahu!

**Hatsune Negi**

Yah,, Miku makan dimana dong? Miku mau Negi, Negi, Negi!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Miku – Chan, Di rumah Luka ada Negi. Mau mampir?

**Hatsune Negi**

Beneran nih, Luka? Asiik! Miku mau mampir!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Syaratnya, Miku harus bawa Tuna! :3

**Hatsune Negi**

Siiiiiiiiiip '-')b. Miku OTW ya!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

HYA! Miku! Kembalikan Bakiak gue!

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Telat lo, putri ungu-_-

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Oke kalo itu mau lo! Gua tunggu di lapangan!

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Ayo!

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Mau ngapain? Jangan bertengkar! .~

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Siapa yang mau bertengkar? Kita mau ambil mangga nya Pak Haji kok

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Benar itu, Rin – Chan ^^

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

ASDFGHJKL! Gua di tipu. Beneran gua tunggu lu bedua di lapangan!

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Mau a-stayhatyusiuygf

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

To—ftyhvfrtyuskeiduch

**Hatsune Negi**

Kalian sedang apa?._.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hatsune Negi **dan **Len Si Penyuka Pisang ****Berpacaran**

3456789 menyukai . 17 Commentar

**Es Biru Kaito**

Selamat ya, Len, Miku ^v^)/

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Nah, sekarang aku kehilangan kembaranku TAT)

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Gak kok Rin! ;). Kan aku tetap kembaranmu

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Len...

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Rin...

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Len...

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Rin...

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Len...

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Rin...

**Hatsune Negi**

SHUT UP! #BawaBazzoka

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Eh, ada Miku :*

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

YA! Len, kau menjijikan

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Ahh,, bilang saja kau iri! :p

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Tentu saja tidak!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Tentu saja Luka – Sama tidak iri. Kan ada Samurai Gakupo yang akan setia menemani Luka – Sama :*

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Kau lebih lebih lebih lebih menjijikan, Gakupo!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

TAT

.

.

.

.

.

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Gakupo galau QAQ

899756 menyukai ini . 15 Comentar . Via Spidol Meiko

**Es Biru Kaito**

Gakupo, cepetan dah tuh, balikin spidolnya Meiko

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

TAT. Tapi Gakupo galau

**Hatsune Negi**

Miku gak ikut – ikutan kalau udah soal Meiko – neechan.

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

HOREE! Om Gakupo galau :D. Len senang deh!

**Sake Meiko**

BAKA GAKUPO! GUA CARI – CARI GAK TAHU NYA TU SPIDOL DI LU YAA?!

**Alstroemeria Foreva! ***Author numpang eksis xD*

Meiko : Iya. Ai kemaren liat Gakupo nyuri spidol kamu #MukaWatados

**Sake Meiko**

AWAS KAU KAMUI!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Awas lu Author sarap -_-

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

GYAAAA

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

LONTONG! Eh, Typo, TOLOOONGG!

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Gakupo kenapa ya?

**Es Biru Kaito**

Entahlah,, biarkan saja. Udah gua bilang harus cepet – cepet balikin tuh spidol -"

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

TOOLOONGG! GUA DIACAK – ACAK SAMA MEIKO! AWAS LU AUTHOR GAJE, SARAP, SADIS, ANEH, ABAL,,,,

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Dan cantik =w=)b

**Rin ****Cinta Roadroller**

Ada apa ya? ._.)?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Sniff... Sniff! Gua abis di acak – acak Meiko jadi sakit begini (=A=) — Bersama **Sake Meiko **dan **Alstroemeria Foreva!**

567876345678 menyukai ini . 10 Commentar . Via Katana Gakupo

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Kenapa aku di tag? -"

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Gara – gara lu, author sarap!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Gakupo sakit?

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Iya. Kenapa Luka – Sama? Perhatian ya, Sama Gakupo ;)

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

All : Hari ini gua bikin pesta besar! Memperingati sakitnya Gakupo, mari kita bersenang – senang! Ah,, Luka Seneng banget banget banget banget banget 100% Gakupo sakit ^O^

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Luka – Sama Jahat QAQ

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Tenang aja Luka – Nee! Len pasti datang di pesta besar Senpai! Len juga seneng 100% Gakupo – Nii sakit :D

**Rin ****Cinta Roadroller**

Rin juga bakal datang! Nanti Rin bawa banyak makanan memperingati sakitnya Putri Terong itu! ;D

**Hatsune Negi**

Miku – Chan bakal manggil yang lain buat pesta! ^w^. Miku akan datang berbondong – bondong!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Semuanya Jahat! #pundung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Megurine Tuna Addict **Membuat Acara, **Memperingati Sakitnya Gakupo Si Samurai Terong.**

12987679876543234567898432345678987654323456783456 78876543234567807557698756783654826426282826227898 74345678545678909854567890985345678987654327890430 23376798972525809876543567809095435434567890872654 34256145678987654345678987654345678789227632345677 63244537833865366349378745,556 menyukai ini . 18 Commentar (Gakupo : Anjir, yang nge-like banyak =..=)

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

TFL Ya, All! :D. Yang nge-like pasti bakal dateng ke pesta Luka kan?

**Hatsune Negi**

Pasti Luka – Neechan! ^v^)b

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Kan kami ikut senang mendengar sakitnya Gakupo – Nii :D

**Rin ****Cinta Roadroller**

Rin sampai ngundang **Keitai Neru, Gumi Dan Wortel, Si Pingky Teto, Lenka Kagamine***Nama Paling Waras*, **Rinto Jeruk Lopers, IA Prikitiw**(?), **SeeU Asli Korea, **de – el – el deh! ;D

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Rin, kau sampai mengundang Rinto – Nii dan Lenka - Nee ya?

**Rin ****Cinta Roadroller**

Yaiyalah! Kan ini pesta terbesar, termegah, terdahsyat, terasyik, terampuh (?) di dunia.

**Es Biru Kaito**

Kami akan me-ramaikan pesta!

**Hatsune Negi**

Mari kita berpesta bersama!

**Sake Meiko**

Nanti gua bawa sake banyak – banyak deh!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Pada jahat ToT)/. Pesta nya dibatalin aja, Gakupo udah sembuh kok. Gakupo udah gapapa Luka – Chan :*

**Sake Meiko**

Bener nih, Gakupo udah sembuh?

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Iya, Meiko. Sueer deh ._.)v

**Sake Meiko**

Oke! Meiko OTW!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Waa...Wat? Wot? #R.I.

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

TOOLOONGGG

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

GAKUPO MENYERAAAHH!

**Es Biru Kaito**

Nanti Kaito akan bawa Es Krim yang banyak!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Siiipp,, All

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

TFY(thanks for yesterday(?)) ya, All! Kemaren acara pesta sakitnya **Gakupo Si Samurai Terong** seru banget, banget, banget, banget, dah! —Bersama **Hatsune Negi, Megurine Tuna Addict, Len Si Penyuka Pisang, Rin Cinta Roadroller, Es Biru Kaito, Sake Meiko, Gumi Dan Wortel, Lenka Kagamine, Rinto Jeruk Lopers, Keitai Neru, Si Pinky Teto, IA Prikitiw, SeeU Asli Korea, Teto Sayang FuransuPan **dan yang tidak kesebut.

76543234567898765432345678865432367453678930487656 789987654323456789876543234567890987654323456787 menyukai ini . 15 Commentaar. Via Pita nya Rin Yang Ilang (?)

**Hatsune Negi**

Bener! Makanannya juga enak – enak, banyak Negi lagi!

**Sake Meiko**

Sakenya enak – enak :9

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Bagiku yang paling enak makanan utamanya, itu, nasi sama tuna goreng mentega asam manis pahit asin(?)

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Lagipula jus buahnya banyak!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Kalian enak – enak makan dan minum sementara aku diam ngebekep gara – gara **Sake Meiko **=3=**.**

**Sake Meiko**

Katamu kau sudah sembuh. Nanti itu mengambat pesta kami, tahu!

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Al suka buah semangka *IfYouKnowWhatIMean.

**Es Biru Kaito**

Es krimnya gua juga abis kemaren.

**Hatsune Negi**

Meiko – Nee! Kapan – kapan Gakupo di sakitin lagi ya! Biar kita bisa pesta lagi!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

AUTHOR SARAPP! KENAPA DISINI GUA DIBULLY?!

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Gak peduli~ *Ditebas*

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Gak perlu disakitin Miku – Chan, dimatiin aja sekalian^^

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Luka – Sama jahat QAQ

**Rin ****Cinta Roadroller**

Gua tahu gua baru nyadar. Tapi thor,,, BALIKIN PITA GUA! PANTESAN AJA DI PESTA KEMAREN ILANG! WOY, AUTHOR SARAP. GUA OTW YA KERUMAH LU!

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Mau OTW Ke rumah Author? Silahkan

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Author, lu nyante amat sih, rumah mau di datengin Rin masih bisa Online Facebook -". Rin bawa Roadroller nya tuh.

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Author gak peduli. Toh, rumah Author lagi kosong :p

**Hatsune Negi**

Hah?! Jadi si Rin tadi...

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Iya. Protes didepan rumah kosong. Author kan lagi di Inggris :3 #PLAKKGUBRAKPRANG

**Hatsune Negi**

Jadi kakak ipar Miku di kerjain? AUTHOR SARAP! GUA OTW KE TEMPAT LU!

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

GUA IKUT, Miku – Chan, tunggu!

Author : Oke, demikian FF Author kali ini, sementara Author gak bisa buka inet dulu gara – gara jadi buron di kalangan Vocaloid #LirikRin,Miku,Len,Gakupo #SebenarnyaMahModus. Pokoknya, SeeU Next Time! #KaliIniDiKejarSeeU

_**OWARI**_


	2. Loid Grup

**.**

**.**

Author : Minna – San! Author kambek dengan facebook para Vocaloid ^^ Hontoni Arigatou atas ripyu kalian *bow* *hug* *kiss*

Gakupo : *pundung*

Miku : Are? Gakupo kenapa?

Len : Katanya sih, dia inget soal yang Luka ngadain pesta besar – besaran di taman kencana(?).

Rin : Maaf ya, thor! Ternyata pita itu ada di kamar Rin *bow*

Author : Gapapa, yang penting kalian mau main di FF ini! ^v^

All : *Merinding*

**Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook**

**Vocaloid ****Cyptorn Future Media**

**Jika Vocaloid Memiliki Facebook © AlstroemeriaSBT8**

.

.

_Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun di Fic ini. Fic ini hanyalah hiburan semata. Enjoy~_

Email : .

Password : ********

12 Friend Request . 2 Message . 1 Notification.

"Hah? Apa ini" Miku ngedumel sejenak, "Masa, notif nya cuman 1. Payah ah"

**Notification.**

**Rin Cinta Roadroller **has Invited you to join **Loid Grup**

"Are? Apa itu Loid Grup? Kok Miku baru tahu?" Miku pun mengarahkan kursor nya dan mengklik di bagian grup itu

**Loid Grup**

**.**

**.**

**Grup Tertutup . 45 Anggota**

"Hem,, kayaknya seru" Miku pun mulai ikut berkomentar pada status – status yang menurutnya seru, "Klik!"

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Minna, ada yang tahu gak, kapan kita konser Magical Mirai?

765454546568 menyukai ini . Komentar . Via Kulkas – Kulkas di dinding

**Teto Lope Furansu Pan**

Gak tahu deh

**Lenka Kagamine**

Teto – Chan, ubah nama ya?

**Teto Lope Furansu Pan**

Iya dong, Lenka – Nee! Lenka – Nee, gak pernah ganti nama ya. Apa Neesan gak tahu caranya? Nanti aku kasih tahu deh..

**Lenka Kagamine**

*Off*

**Rinto Jeruk Lopers**

Hyahahahaha, kerja bagus, Teto – Chan! Lenka pundung!

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Sejak kapan Lenka – Neechan suka pundung – pundung kayak dirimu? =3=)

**Rinto Jeruk Lopers**

Diam kau, bocah shota

**Luki Bukan Lucky**

Sudahlah..

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Bikin FB juga kau, Lucky

**Luki Bukan Lucky**

Namaku Luki, bukan Lucky =_=

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Jangan pada bertengkar dong..

**Hanphone Is My Life!**

Magical Mirai ya, Rin? Tanya saja sama Master – Sama, bodoh

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Yayayaya. Kau memang pintar, NERU!

**Hatsune Negi**

Kenapa kalian ini =o=

**Master – Sama yang Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Maaf, Master lupa (_ _)v

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Lihat Neru? *smrik* Master – Sama saja lupa.

**Hanphone Is My Life!**

*Off*

.

.

.

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

HUAHAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG!

23453245 menyukai ini . 18 Komentar . Via Sekarang sih masih kulkas(?)

**Hanphone Is My Life!**

Master – Sama sih.. jadi Rin menang dariku =3= *ngambek*

**Master – Sama yang Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Gomenne, Neru – San *bow*

**Hatsune Negi**

Rin menang apa? Lomba bakiak? Bakiak Gakupo masih ada di aku loh ^^

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

HO! Jadi Bakiakku masih di kamu ya, siluman negi?

**Hatsune Negi**

Miku bukan siluman =3=)

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Tetap saja. Hidupmu itu bergantung sekali pada makanan bau itu.

**Hatsune Negi**

*Off*

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Bukan, Miku – Nee! Eh, Miku – Nee kemana?

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Ah, paling ngambek. Udah lah, namanya juga cewe. Kalo ngambek begitulah. Sangat menyusahkan.

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

*Off*

**Es Biru Kaito**

BAKAmui...

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Are? Ada apa?

**Hatsune Negi**

Kami datang, Kamui – Kun~ /FYI : via . Hape/

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

AH! Miku? Luka – Sama? Rin? Neru? Gumi? Lenka? Meiko?

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Selamat tinggal, terong bodoh

**Sake Meiko**

Oyasumi, Kamui – Kun~

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

A—jhgjfhemumjmznbsj

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

*Off*

.

.

.

.

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Minna! Luka – Nee mengundang kita untuk menyakiti Gakupo! Sekarang Gakupo ada di taman mayat(?) AYO! SERBU!

274567890i382664524657982897 menyukai ini . 12 Komentar . Via Hape blekberi yang tertukar

**Es Biru Kaito**

Asik,,, ada mainan nih.

**Jangan Panggil Aku Teddy!**

Ayo! Sama – sama yuk, Teto – Chan?

**Teto Lope Furansu Pan**

Maaf, Ted – Niisan, aku mau nonton aja sambil makan popcorn rasa furansu pan(?)

**Luki Bukan Lucky**

Kerja bagus, imouto ku yang manis *smirk*

**Dell Bukan Merk Komputer**

Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Sibuk.

**Suki Daisuki, CABE!**

Ayolah, Dell

**Dell Bukan Merk Komputer**

Baiklah, aku ngebut kerja, Akaito

*Off*

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Jdhdgdbh... TOLONG DONG! SESnbftjySAMA LELAttygKI KAN HARSU SALING MENOLONG!

**Kai Yuuki**

Gakupo – Nii,, typo tuh :D masa harsu.

**Panggil Aku Hiyama – Sensei!**

Yuuki – San, tidak baik melihat komentar – komentar ini.

**Kai Yuuki**

Em? Memangnya kenapa, Kiyo – Kun?

**Panggil Aku Hiyama – Sensei!**

Tidak baik untuk anak seumurmu, Yuuki – San. Dan, berhenti memanggilku Kiyo – Kun!

**Kai Yuuki**

Ara.. Ara.. Kiyo – Kun ^^

**Panggil Aku Hiyama – Sensei!**

*Pundung* *Off*

.

.

.

**Alstroemeria Foreva!**

Betapa indahnya, kemarin saya ikut nge-gebukin Gakupo ^^

975636358422977567 menyukai ini . 20 Komentar . Via Apa aja yang penting halal

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Sayang, kali ini kita gak bisa ngerayain. Kita kan mau konser magical mirai.

**Es Biru Kaito**

Magical Mirai itu lagu nya Rin sama Len kan?

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

ITU MAGICAL MIROR, NII NO BAKAAA!

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Fufufu~ Roadroller, kita punya santapan enak *ketawa iblis*

**Es Biru Kaito**

Are? Kenapa aku merinding?

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Rin punya kerjaan. Opp dulu yaw :*~

*Off*

**Sake Meiko**

Mati kau, Kaito no Baka

**Es Biru Kaito**

GYAAAA LONTO—eh, lontong udah terlalu menstrim— NOTONG!

**Rook, Bukan Rok**

Ada lagi korban Rin.

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Aku mengundang mu, **Yandare Mayu**

**Yandare Mayu**

Bisa di atur, Rin *ketawa setan* (kok OOC =,= )

**Ritsu Cantik :***

Wah,, rame nih! *makan popcorn*

**Tei Sayang Len – Kun**

Len – Kun! Len gapapa kan? Len gak kena roadroller nya Rin kan?

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Gapapa kok Tei =.=

**Tulang Apel**

Wah,asik nih *makan apel*

**Defosuke Yang Unyu Ungu**

Ri—Ritsu?! Sejak kapan kau cantik |!OoO)

Tulang Apel itu siapa?

**Tulang Apel**

Ini aku! Miko Ooka! *pundung*

**Ristsu Cantik :***

Yee~ Si Defosuke sirik aja

Miko, namamu aneh =.=

**Tulang Apel**

Masalah, heh? *deathglare*

**Ritsu Cantik :***

*Off*

.

.

.

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Minna! Yang masih bangun, komen dong =D

775545 menyukai ini . 20 Komentar . Via Bantal Yang Berkudetasasi

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Komen

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Komen

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Komen

**Sake Meiko**

Komen

**Tei Sayang Len – Kun**

Komen

**Tulang Apel**

Komen

**Hatsune Negi**

Komen

**Rook Bukan Rok**

Komen

**Yandare Mayu**

Komen

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Bukan! Maksudku, katakan sesuatu (=A=

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Sesuatu

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Sesuatu

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Sesuatu

**Sake Meiko**

Sesuatu

**Tei Sayang Len – Kun**

Sesuatu

**Tulang Apel**

Sesuatu

**Hatsune Negi**

Sesuatu

**Rook Bukan Rok**

Sesuatu

**Yandare Mayu**

Sesuatu

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Sudahlah.. *pundung*

.

.

.

**SeeU Asli Korea**

Minna! Yoroshiku ne^^ SeeU baru gabung kemaren

867564335678 menyukai ini . 9 Komentar . Via Pesawat asli korea.

**Hatsune Negi**

Yoroshiku SeeU – Chan ^^.

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Kok SeeU bisa bahasa jepang!? *syok*

**SeeU Asli Korea**

Udah ada Voice bank jepang nya sih ^^

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Master – Sama.. *Deathglare*

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Kayaknya kita belum dikasih Voice bank korea deh.

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Maaf!

**Lenka Kagamine**

Aku juga belum dapat..

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

*Deathglare lagi*

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

*Off*

.

.

.

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

MASTER – SAMA! SAYA RUSAK GEGARA DI GEBUKIN NIH!

7535t5878866443 menyukai ini . 17 Komentar . Via perban.

**Es Biru Kaito**

Saya dilindes Rin *pundung di pojokan*

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Iya,, iya,, sabar ya

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Master – Sama! Len mau voice bank korea!

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Master – Sama! Rin mau roadroller nya Rin bensinnya penuh!

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Iya, tenang Len, Rin.

**Hatsune Negi**

Master – Sama! Miku mau negi se-truk dulu sebelum konser!

**Tei Sayang Len – Kun**

Walau pun saya gak ikut magical mirai, tapi saya ingin menonton Len, Master – Sama!

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Iya.. *Sabar...*

**Teto Lope Furansu Pan**

Teto mau furansu pan! Master – Sama, belikan ya

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Nanti ya, kalau uang Master udah cukup.

**Handphone Is My Life!**

Neru mau wi – fi di rumah, Master – Sama!

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Iya, Neru.

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Master – Sama jahat ah! Masa aku gak di kasih – kasih voicebank nya!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Master – Sama! Air di kolam TakoLuka kering! Gantiin dong!

**Gakupo Si Samurai Terong**

Master – Sama harus benerin Gakupo secepatnya! Biar Gakkun bisa kencan sama Luka – Sama!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Master – Sama! Buang Gakupo jauh – jauh!

**Es Biru Kaito**

Master – Sama,, ayo benerin Kaito...

.

.

.

**Master – Sama Sangat BENCI Anggota Loid**

MASTER SUDAH LELAH! MASTER BERHENTI JADI MASTER KALIAN!

0Menyukai ini . Komentar . Via Apa aja yang penting Master lagi marah

**Len Si Penyuka Pisang**

Yah,, Master gak seru nijh =3=)

**Master – Sama Sangat BENCI Anggota Loid**

Biarin!

**Rin Cinta Roadroller**

Ceritanya Master – Sama ngambek nih =3=)?

**Master – Sama Sangat BENCI Anggota Loid**

IYAAA!

**Megurine Tuna Addict**

Kalo berhenti, berhenti aja

**Luki Bukan Lucky**

Benar. Toh, nanti Master jadi pengganguran

**Tei Sayang Len – Kun**

Jadi gelandangan

**Handphone Is My Life!**

Gak punya duit..

**Tulang Apel**

Gak punya jodoh alias jones *OHOH*

**Hatsune Negi**

Gak punya masa depan..

**Master – Sama Sangat Sayang Anggota Loid**

Baiklah, Master – Sama kembali lagi T^T)

_Akhirnya Fic ini berakhir dengan ke-galauan Master – Sama menghadapi anak – anak anggota Loid. Saya Alstroemeria melaporkan dari Kontroversi hati Master – Sama yang terlibat dalam ke-galauanlisasi yang sangat basiclly *apa ini*._

_OWARI_

_._

_._

Author : KYAAA! Akhirnya selesai part 2 ini! Semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca *usap peluh*

Rin : Ayo, bales Review

Author : Oh, iya.

**Pojok Review**

**Yupi Gummy **: Seneng kenapa? Saya ikut seneng deh! xD

**Kagami Kagusa **: Betulkah? Terimakasih banyak! *nangis terharu di pundak Luki* *ditendang Luki*

**Kuro Rei–Chan **: Terimakasih telah bersedia mem-fav ff laknat ini *bow*

**Alice Adalie **: Gomene, Al baru bisa update FF ini sekarang. Maklum, tugas numpuk :')

**Kuroshi Chalice **: Saya juga senang membaca Gakupo di siksa *ikut ditebas*

Tenang aja, LenMiku nya gak terlalu banyak kok :D

Terimakasih telah menerima saya di Vocaloid Fandom!

**Nanako HeartFull**

Tenang Nanako – Chan *boleh panggil gini kan?*

Ini Update! Semoga suka ya! X3

DAN POKOKNYA, TERIMAKASIH ATAS RIPYU KALIAN YANG BEGITU BERHARGA! *nangis lagi di pundak Luki* *kali ini di goreng Luki*


End file.
